farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greenny/FarmVille free stuffs!
FV release a lot new items in last time but most of them are for cash or for millions of coins. For users with Dairy Farm and Belted Cows coins are not problem but for users that start to play after withdrawal of Dairy Farm and Horse Stable even million of coins is problem! Similar situation is with all users and coconut cost items. For coconuts and soon jade currency rule is simple: buy all expansions for farm when FV add non FV cash price. You will get many nice animals, trees and decorations in farm quests that is related to last extra farm. #Now when Hawaiian Paradise farm is almost over I have too much quest rewards and too little space. So void buying extra stuffs from market. Expansions are more important and if they continue to release amounts in millions of non-coin currency buying anything else can cost you with unfinished quest serie because you do not have enough plots to do all from 1 planting. #Mystery Game is most frequent source of nice theme items and FV gave free dart every 2 weeks or so. Similar situation is with Pig-O Game and free tokens. Almost every time when you get free dart throw you will get free token. For now as quest reward you can get free mystery dart for mystery game, but not tokens. So if you like all Mystery Game items use this darts from your Gift Box. #Fortune Wheel gave you 3 free spins every day and you can buy extra spin for 15,000 coins so you can play as much as you have coins. If you do not want to spend FV cash wait to get FREE option on discount column. This is rare, every hundred or more spins. Also if you play on some special day, like FV B-day or some promotion chances are higher but nothing is not 100% sure! #Scratch Card cost 5 FV cash but FV gave free scratch from time to time, less then mystery dart or token. Usually you will won some reward on this but not hundreds or thousands of FV cash. Spin & Win works similar and odds are similar. You will get most likely only 1 reward, never lot of cash, turbos, unwithers or instant grows. #Raffle Booth will gain you rewards with regard in number of used tickets and odds for reward. Usually chances for winning first 3 rewards from right side is normal, but to get 3 rewards from left side you will need few hundreds tickets! #On countdown events you will collect 13 different stuffs for 12 days. In game potions are rare and can also gave rewards- Grow Potions and maybe animals. #Co-Op farming have passive approach and if you plant entire amount of crops at the time you will get 1st place special reward. Co-Op job need to be started on farm that is related to job- Home or England, but you can plant on ALL FARMS! I try and use this to get all ribbons recent (middle of 2012). If you want you can spice your farms with cool stuffs like Circus Elephant, Grape Sheep, Gray Rabbit, Brown Spot Rabbit or some nice decoration. Best thing is that you can repeat these jobs as much as you like! #Building pens will gave you 1 free animal for completed pen. Good thing is that animals for basic pens are not the same like for analog versions on Winter farm and Hawaiian farm. Most likely they will continue to change look of pens and reward animals so all you need to do is to build all available pens with Special Deliveries or with friends and you will get these free animals. You can have more then 1 FINISHED pen of same type. If you have friends with animal pens who is active player and share mystery babies when harvest pen you will have a chance to get free random animal (common or rare) with usage of animal feeds (10-20). #Mystery Eggs are also a good source of chickens and decorations, but you need to have a friend who share mystery eggs. Similar situation is with mystery seedlings and maybe some random cool tree, you need to have active friend. #Collections can gave you some nice animals like Rainbow Cow, Zetsy Pony and other consumables and decorations and XP. There is a lot of free ways to get a lot of animals, trees and decorations and to feel up all farms that you have. We really do not need cash items from market...or not?!? Category:Blog posts